


Solace

by londoning



Series: Symbiosis [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash, das ist wohl alles interpretationssache, was heißt hier überhaupt pre?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoning/pseuds/londoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man in seinen Blog schaute, wirkte es vielleicht so, als würde John sein ganzes aktuelles Leben dort festhalten. All die Dinge, die ihm und Sherlock passierten, waren aufs kleinste aufgeführt. </p>
<p>Doch da gab es Situationen, die es nie zu einem amüsanten oder spannenden oder informativen Blogeintrag schaffen würden – nicht nur solche bei denen Mycroft seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Und solche Situationen gab es immer wieder und viel zu oft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diesen(dieses?) Head-Canon aus Scandal in Belgravia: Dieser Morgen, an dem Sherlock nur mit einem Laken bekleidet ist, ihr erinnert euch? Mrs. Hudson kommt in die Wohnung, wird von dem Klienten erschreckt, der vor ihr umfällt und sie ruft "Boys, you've got another one!" Sie ruft beide, aber sie ruft es nach oben, nicht hinter sich, wo Sherlocks Schlafzimmer ist, nein, nach oben, zu Johns Schlafzimmer....Sind beide da oben? Und wenn ja, muss Sherlock unbekleidet oder nur in ein Laken gehüllt sein, denn ich denke nicht, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte sich für einen Klienten wieder auszuziehen.....
> 
> Ich setze nicht genau da an, sondern einige Zeit früher. Enjoy :)

Wenn man in seinen Blog schaute, wirkte es vielleicht so, als würde John sein ganzes aktuelles Leben dort festhalten. All die Dinge, die ihm und Sherlock passierten, waren aufs kleinste aufgeführt. 

Doch da gab es Situationen, die es nie zu einem amüsanten oder spannenden oder informativen Blogeintrag schaffen würden – nicht nur solche bei denen Mycroft seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Und solche Situationen gab es immer wieder und viel zu oft. 

Vor ein paar Tagen war die Einladung gekommen. Sherlock hatte seinen Brief nicht geöffnet, wie er es sonst öfter einmal tat. Vermutlich hatte er es anhand des Briefpapiers deduziert, John wusste es nicht. Seine letzte Wohnadresse stand darauf, dazu der Vermerk „verzogen“. Wer hatte diese Adresse überhaupt von ihm bekommen? Er öffnete den Umschlag. Es war die Bitte einer Mrs. Murray, ihrem Sohn die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Paul Murray, einer seiner engsten Kameraden, einer seiner engsten Freunde in Afghanistan, war gefallen. Seine Mutter schrieb weiterhin, dass sie sich über seine Anwesenheit freuen würde, da Paul ihn in seinen Briefen einige Male erwähnt hatte. Die Beerdigung war bereits Ende der Woche!

Bevor John es zuließ, auch nur irgendetwas zu fühlen, griff er seinen Laptop und suchte eine Verbindung nach Bristol. Nachdem er sich hastig durch das Buchungsprozedere klickte, legte er seinen Laptop beiseite und atmete tief und auch etwas zittrig aus. Er straffte seine Schultern und sah Sherlock an, der am Küchentisch in sein Mikroskop starrte. Etwas zu gewollt starrte. Er musste ihn bis eben beobachtet haben.

„Am Freitag reise ich nach Bristol,“ informierte er Sherlock. Er sollte mehr erklären, erzählen, was in dem Brief stand, weswegen er so plötzlich verreisen würde. 

„Ja.“ Sherlock sah John an. Natürlich. Er wusste es bereits. Es waren keine weiteren Erklärungen nötig und John war dankbar dafür.

Die Beisetzung kam, so auch die Totenwache anschließend. Er bekundete der gebückten Mrs. Murray sein tiefstes Beileid, traf einige bekannte Gesichter wieder, wurde von ihnen eingeladen, den Abend bei einem Bier zu verbringen. Doch nichts hätte John an Ort und Stelle halten können. _Nicht denken._ Es sollte einfach nur vorbei sein. Er entschuldigte sich und fuhr noch am selben Abend zurück. 

Erst als er vor seiner Haustür stand, blieb plötzlich die Zeit stehen und die Dinge, die er versucht hatte zu verdrängen, brachen über ihm zusammen. Er zitterte, klapperte regelrecht mit den Zähnen und wusste nicht, wie er es wieder unter Kontrolle bringen sollte. Um weder Mrs. Hudson, noch Sherlock in diesem Zustand begegnen zu müssen, ging er leise und ohne Begrüßung in sein Schlafzimmer und ins Bett. 

Afghanistan. Es hatte ihn wieder eingeholt und er hasste es. Hasste, dass es ihn nach wie vor so schwach machte. Hasste, dass es guten Menschen das Leben kostete. Augerechnet Paul, ausgerechnet. Er war es, der John das Leben gerettet hatte. Es tut mir Leid, dachte John. Er fühlte sich schuldig, was völliger Unsinn war. Er hätte es ihm nie und nimmer gleichtun können. Das wusste er. Doch er würde sich nicht einmal mehr dafür revanchieren können. Konnte man das überhaupt, wenn man jemandem das Leben schuldete? 

Das einzige, was er hatte tun können, war seine Beerdigung zu besuchen. _Seine Beerdigung._ Das war kein Freundschaftsdienst, nicht die letzte Ehre, die er ihm erwies. Es war eine Reise aus puren Schuldgefühlen, vollkommen ehrlos und geheuchelt. Er hatte Paul einfach so vergessen. Er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr um ihn geschert, nachdem er ein so viel besseres Leben angefangen hatte.

_Es tut mir Leid._

„Wer könnte dir schon verübeln, einen Krieg zu vergessen, Kumpel.“ Es war Paul. John wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, wie er zuletzt ausgesehen hatte. Zu ihm sprach ein Allerweltsgesicht. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Bild an Pauls Grab anzusehen. 

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Das Zittern war wieder da.

Der unbekannte Paul winkte ab, kratzte sich gleichgültig mit einer Waffe am Kopf. So wie es Sherlock oft nachlässig tat. Doch Paul war zu nachlässig und schoß sich versehentlich ins Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid!“ Er schrie ihm seine Entschuldigung solange entgegen, bis Pauls Blut aufhörte ihm entgegen zu tropfen.

John schreckte hoch, keuchte auf. Traum? War das ein Traum? Er tastete um sich. 

Nur ein Traum: Er spürte wie sein Pyjama an ihm klebte, von seinem Gesicht tropfte lediglich Schweiß, die Bettdecke war auf den Boden gestoßen. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, das Herz schlug ihm im Hals, er spürte es in den Ohren. 

Es wird nie ganz vorbei sein.

Erst jetzt, als er seine Augen zwang, zwischen Traum und Realität zu unterscheiden, bemerkte er, dass an seine Tür gelehnt Sherlocks Silhouette stand. Er beobachtete ihn offensichtlich. John konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Stattdessen setzte er sich an den Rand seines Bettes, mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock.

„Was gibt es?“ Er versuchte sich während des Sprechens nicht zu übergeben.

Sherlock stieß sich von der Tür ab, ging auf John zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Ich habe dich gehört.“

John wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Er würde erklären müssen. Er würde zeigen müssen, dass er letztendlich doch einen Therapeuten brauchte. _Psychosomatisch, ja, Sherlock ganz recht._ Zu jeder anderen Zeit ertrug er es, wenn Sherlock wieder einmal richtig lag. Doch in diesem Augenblick, in dem Wirklichkeit, Erinnerung und Fantasie noch so gleichförmig schienen, war es zu viel. Er wollte nur einmal, dass Sherlock nicht aus ihm lesen konnte, wie andere aus Büchern. Doch dies war keines dieser Male. Sherlock setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand unbeholfen über den Oberschenkel. 

Das war neu, überraschend. 

Eigentlich hatte John ihn abweisen wollen. Er kam zurecht und er wusste, dass es Sherlock mehr als unangenehm war ihm Beistand zu leisten. Als er sich umsah, gingen ihm die Worte auf der Zunge verloren. Denn vor ihm saß ein höchst irritierend nackter Sherlock.  
Also fast. Nackt.

„Warum bist du in eine Bettdecke gewickelt?“ fragte John ungläubig.

„Ich tendiere dazu, unbekleidet zu schlafen. Ich nahm an, es wäre dir unangenehmer, wenn ich so heraufgekommen wäre.“ John sah ihn an und begann zu grinsen. Er verdrängte jeglichen Kommentar; dass Sherlock sich in der Zeit, in der er sich ein Laken überwirft, auch hätte anziehen können oder dass er erst gar nicht hätte hinauf kommen sollen. Er wusste die Geste zu schätzen, Sherlock zeigte, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Auch Sherlock lächelte und ließ seine Hand auf Johns Knie ruhen.

„Na gut, jetzt aber wieder zurück in dein Bett.“ John wand sich aus der Berührung. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt einmal schlafen gehst. Außerdem, ich brauche auch meine Mütze voll.“ Sherlock stand auf, verstand, dass John allein mit dieser Sache fertig werden wollte. John rückte seine Bettdecke zurecht, legte sich darunter und hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Obwohl er Sherlock mit der Begründung schlafen zu wollen wegschickte, wusste er ganz genau, dass er kein Auge zu tun würde. Es wurde ruhig im Zimmer und John versuchte, sich zu entspannen. 

Doch es war etwas zu ruhig, er hatte nicht gehört, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hätte.

„Du bist immer noch hier, oder, Sherlock?“

„Ja.“

Sherlock setzte sich mit Bestimmtheit neben John. 

„Ich bleibe.“ Er sah ihn an. John war klar, dass Sherlock es ernst meinte. Wenn er wirklich wollte, konnte er Sherlock hinaus schmeißen und er würde es geschehen lassen. Das wäre die konventionelle Reaktion, normal. Aber was war an diesem Tag schon normal gewesen? Sherlock bot ihm Trost an, indem er bei ihm saß. Und Trost war es, was John brauchte. Sich schließlich eingestand zu brauchen. Was machte er sich überhaupt vor? Sherlock hatte es mit einem Fingerschnipsen geschafft, sein Humpeln zu beseitigen. Es würde ihm auch besser gehen, wenn Sherlock nur an seiner Seite ruhte. Also ließ er es zu.

Doch Sherlock lehnte sich an das Kopfende und entschloss nicht zu ruhen. Sondern von seinem Tag zu erzählen, schließlich hatte John ihn verpasst. Er berichtete vom aktuellsten Stand seines neuesten Falls, wie er kurz davor gewesen war, neue experimentelle Errungeschaften zu erhalten, hätte ihn Mrs. Hudson nicht so fürchterlich abgelenkt. Am Ende hatte sie seine Proben mit den Einkaufstüten umgestoßen.

Nur selten redete Sherlock über Triviales, meistens hielt er John nicht einmal auf dem neuesten Stand seiner Ermittlungen, sondern schleifte ihn mit, wenn Aktion gefragt war. Sherlock versuchte ihn mit den wenigen Mitteln, die er mitten in der Nacht ohne Plan zur Verfügung hatte, abzulenken.

„Danke, Sherlock.“

„Du musst schließlich wissen, was um dich herum passiert, John.“

Das war nicht was er meinte, Sherlock wusste das auch.

„Ja, du hast recht.“

Beide verstummten. John drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock, um ihn vielleicht zum Schweigen bringen zu können. In Wirklichkeit wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihn Sherlocks Trostversuch ganz sentimental machte. Er hörte das Rascheln der Decke und spürte Sherlocks Bewegung auf dem Bett, als auch er sich hinlegte.

„Gute Nacht, John.“ Der sonore Ton schlich um sein Ohr und er fühlte das Echo von Sherlocks Atem in seinem Nacken. 

„Nacht, Sherlock.“

Und von da an war alles was Sherlock tat, zu atmen. Beruhigend zu atmen. 

John lauschte. 

Es war so, als ob er fühlen konnte, wie sich Sherlocks Oberkörper hob und senkte. Das Bild seines funktionierendes Herzens stahl sich in Johns Kopf. Der Gedanke war wohltuend und zugleich aufwühlend. Neben ihm lag ein lebendiger Mensch. Er war nicht allein, denn Sherlock lebte neben ihm. Mit ihm. 

Ohne es zu wollen, ohne es kontrollieren zu können, begann John lautlos zu weinen. Es war befreiend und das Atmen fiel ihm allmählich leichter. 

Auch in Zukunft würde John weder Paul Murray erwähnen, noch über diese Nacht sprechen, in der er sich in einem seiner schwächsten, entblößten Momente vor Sherlock offenbart hatte und Sherlock buchstäblich entblößt, nur von einem Laken bedeckt neben ihm gelegen hatte. Dennoch sollte es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

Das war mit Sicherheit keine Geschichte, die in einen Blog gehörte. Die Leute würden nicht verstehen, aber definitiv urteilen.


End file.
